Imagine Charlie giving you a tour through her flat
by Iknewyouweremuggle
Summary: Imagine visiting your friend Charlie and her giving you a tour through her flat


You visit your friend Charlie. You haven't seen her in a long time and now that you are in the same town, you wanted to meet her. You have visited her already a few times, every time in another town. Normally you stay in her flat only short, just passing by to go out together. She keeps moving a lot. When you knock on her door, you have to wait a second until she opens it with a big grin on her face.

"Hey, Y/N, nice to see you."  
"You too. You look good."

She hugs you and then pull you in. Her apartment is small, but lovely. First you go into the kitchen, her coffee machine already working.

"So, how was the drive? And why are you even here, I thought you just moved in with your boyfriend - Jim I think."  
"Well, yes, but we broke up. I broke up, actually. He went from really sweet to really annoying. Always complaining about my stuff." You roll your eyes and take the mug she hands you. She shakes her head and takes her own one. 'Stuff' means your love for fandoms, games and cosplaying. And the fact that you go to parties and conventions once in a while, something he always hated. Always thought you would cheat on him. His jealously went out of control when he met Charlie the first and last time and you told him you met her on one of this 'stupid meetings'. She is in fact hot and understands you, something he never tried.

You first met her on Comic Con. You still remember how nervous you were when you addressed her, asking her where she got this wonderful outfit. She cosplayed the ninth Doctor, your favorite. And you just went on talking and talking. In the evening, you got to a bar, drinking more and more alcohol until you ended up in front of a tattoo studio. Not sober at all, but still with enough money for a little souvenir.

After that you lost contact first, until you met again on occasion, this time on a Star Wars marathon in New York. You exchanged mobile numbers and kept in touch. You usually don't live anywhere near, sometimes not even in the same state, but you talk on the phones sometimes and arrange to meet on fan meetings. You became real friends over the years, even without daily contact.

"Told you he's a dick. You should have taken the blond chick you met at the fan meeting in San Francisco. You know, the one with the TARDIS shirt and the motor bike."  
"Yeah, I guess you were right, like always. She was actually cute, but I was in a relationship with Jim already back then." You shrug and take a sip from the black, hot coffee. Charlie nods and takes your hand.  
"Come on, I show you everything."

After a little tour through her flat Charlie takes a little bobble head statue of Hermione and turns back to you. You still have her Star Wars mug in your hands filled with coffee while she holds one with Harry Potters scar on it. "And this one is my favorite, H. It's from the very first Harry Potter convention ever, in London. Took me three hours of waiting, but it was worth it."  
You laugh when you see her enthusiastic face, the gleam in her eyes and her bright smile. Her red hair whips as she puts it back. "It's obvious you love her. I have a similar one, only I have Dumbledore."  
"Dumbledore is great, I couldn't believe how fast they believed all those lies Rita Skeeter wrote."  
"I know! After all he's done and then they trust this bitch. Though Hermione isn't this easy to trick. I like your statue, she's wonderful. Didn't you say you take some of them to work?"  
"Yes. You know, at least I can talk to someone when I have a problem and don't have to talk to myself."  
"To tell you a secret, I also rather talk to my Ring than to myself. Especially in public."  
"Ring? Like the One Ring?" Charlie seems even more excited then before, if this is even possible. You nod and stretch the collar of your shirt a bit down, just enough to show her your necklace with the One Ring from the Lord of the Rings. Charlies jaw drops down.  
"It's beautiful."  
"I bought in at a market when I was in London."  
"I always wanted to have one, but there was always something else. An even greater statue, a poster, the chance to get an autograph." Charlie signs when you put your shirt back to place and cover the Ring.

"You know, I have another one back home. You can have it."  
"What? Really?"  
"Yeah! Charlie, I'm just happy I've found another person who loves all this", your wave at her room covered in poster, convention tickets and other fan articles, "as much as I do. With you, I don't have to hide my inner geek." Your face practically hurts from the wide grin you just can't hide, when Charlie pulls you into a hug.

"Let's be geeks together then."


End file.
